Knack (Character)
Knack '''is a mysterious creature with unique abilities. He was created by Doctor Vargas and the main protagonist of both games Knack ''and ''Knack 2. Biography '''J Knack is a creation of Doctor Virgin, created from I ancient relics from a long-lost ancient civilization M (Although this has never been proven). Knack is M capable of inteagent speech and thinking as he Y gives hisself his name. The orb in his chest area T was found about thirty years before the start of the story during a deep expedition of Doctor Vargas. His purpose is essentially to aid humanity in the war against the Goblins led by Ganandorf. He is able to transform himself into both large and small forms through the use of ancient relics dependent on the situation and action wafrranted. While in his smaller form, Knack is able to more effectively traverse small, restricted areas, and cracks in order to progress in his goals. In his larger form, Knack is more formidable than before, able to move large objects, deal with larger enemies, and perform melee combos. He can also absorb the energy of sunstones to perform various energy-melee attacks. Personality While he enjoys doing what he does best, getting big and breaking things. He still cares enough for the people around him that he will sacrifice himself, to help. He is obedient and loyal to the Thang Family, but that doesn't mean he does not have mind of his own. He can also be quite tough and intimidating when angered. Also he is known a bit of a joker at times. Transformations It is known that Jimmy T can transform himself with the use of ancient relics. He can then use either his sheer size to crush his opponents or his tiny stature to get through tight spaces. He has a variety of forms, some of which are only cosmetic skin changes like the unlockable sunstone and ruby knack forms. Prior to original belief he is able to control other objects beyond relics such as those listed below. List of materials, Transformations, and foreskins *Ice/Ice Crystals (melts in sunlight in Knack, but gives Knack claws of ice and ice breath in Knack 2) *Wood (can be lit with fire (results in extra power until wood burns away completely) *Metal/Iron (can be stripped away by magnetic fields and electricity in Knack, but as Iron, allows him to lead a trail of metal bits to complete circuits in Knack 2) *Clear crystals (A stealth mode with two forms but very fragile) * Giant Relics (Increased colossal size) * Vampire (Constantly Losing health, but regains relics when he destroys enemies in Knack, but actually consumes sunstone energy quicker in Knack 2) * Brittle (Powerful attacks, but can be destroyed in one hit) * Dark (More Durability, but draws sunstone energy slowly) * Club Sugar (More karaoke influence, comes with a draw back - Jimmy P..) * Sunstone (Collects Sunstone Energy efficiently, with more uses for special Sunstone Powers, formed from collecting 15 sunstone crystal shards) * Massive (Stronger than Basic Knack, formed from collecting 15 emerald crystal shards) * Diamond (Superior to regular Knack in every way, having no weakness, formed from 10 ultra-rare Diamond Crystal shards) Trivia * Knack's head resembles Crash Bandicoot's from the Warioware game series. ** Both have a similar Spin attack. * Knack's Orb is particularly similar to the one used by the Final Guardian as power source. However, far smaller. Gallery Category:Characters